What For?
by Bel Black Potter Malfoy
Summary: Chuva, lua, pensamentos depois do beijo. Quem disse que o amor deles era impossível? Ajudinha de "Зачем" dos 23:45 ft 5ivesta Family. After 05x16. Porque eu simplesmente não me contento com o que aconteceu depois do beijo.


Chovia lá fora quando Seeley Booth fechou a porta do seu apartamento e escorregou até ao chão. Por sorte, Parker ficara em casa da mãe e só viria no dia seguinte pelo que, encharcado por fora e por dentro, estava sozinho em casa.

**В её глазах закат сиял**

_Sunset was shining in her eyes_

Pôr-do-sol brilhava nos seus olhos 

**Всех своим светом затмевал.**

_And eclipsing everyone with it's light_

E eclipsava todos com a sua luz 

**При****одном****взгляде****на****неё****,**

_Just one look,_

Apenas um olhar, 

**Он****свой****рассудок****потерял****.**

_And he lost his mind._

E ele perdeu a cabeça.

Temperence Brennan olhava para a lua, mesmo chovendo, completamente encharcada, pouco se importando com isso. As palavras dele sendo cortadas pelas suas giravam velozmente na cabeça, tudo misturado, tornando as suas memórias de uma realidade intensa. Tal como lá, as lágrimas deslizavam pela sua face, misturando-se com as gotas de chuva que lá permaneciam.

**Смотрел****в****глаза****и****говорил****,**

_He looked her in the eyes and told,_

Ele olhou-a nos olhos e disse, 

**Как****сильно****он****Её****любил****,**

_How deep was his love for her,_

Quão profundo era o seu amor por ela, 

**Но наступала ночь.**

_But than there came the night._

Mas depois veio a noite. 

**Он без ответа уходил.**

_And he was gone without an answer._

E ele foi-se embora sem uma resposta. 

Porque é que ela tinha de ser assim? Ela amava-o mas não queria deixá-lo amá-la! _Ele_ é que tinha de ser protegido _dela_? Booth soltou um riso sem graça, algo que partiria um coração a quem o visse agora.

-Amo-te, Bones… - sussurrou e imagens preencheram-lhe a mente. A primeira foi do segundo caso que eles tinham resolvido: ela atrás dele, quase a correr para o alcançar, os dois entrando pelo Jeffersonian adentro. Outra foi quando se despediram da agente Stoppfield em Inglaterra. O carro ficou atulhado de presente dos alunos de Oxford só para ela!

-Bones… - murmurou, no sorriso mais triste que alguma vez lhe povoara os lábios.

**Припев **/_Refrein _/ Refrão

**Зачем****Ей****все****шелка****, ****цветные****облака****?**

_What for does she need all this silks, various colored clouds?_

Para que ela precisa de todas estas sedas, variadas nuvens coloridas? 

**Зачем всё это? Зачем?**

_What for all of this? __What for?_

Para quê tudo isso? Para quê? 

**Зачем****Ей****все****шелка****, ****цветные****облака****?**

_What for does she need all this silks, various colored clouds?_

Para que ela precisa de todas estas sedas, variadas nuvens coloridas? 

**Зачем всё это? Зачем?**

_What for all of this? What for?_

Para quê tudo isso? Para quê?

A imagem de Booth naquela cama de hospital tirou-lhe as forças e ela abateu-se sobre as próprias pernas. O nome dela era a única coisa que lhe tinha saído dos lábios durante o coma e mais tarde, confidenciara-lhe, a principal pessoa com quem tinha sonhado.

**Бриллианты в золоте дарил**

_He's been giving her brilliants enchased in gold_

Ele vem oferecendo-lhe brilhantes incrustados em ouro 

**И комплиментами сорил.**

_And has been complimenting a lot_

E têm-na elogiado muito 

**Она****же****всё****ждала****, ****что****её****сердце****скажет****ДА****.**

_But still she was waiting for her heart to tell "yes"._

Mas ela ainda estava à espera do seu coração para dizer "sim"

Sim, era verdade: ele amava-a desde aquele beijo, aquele em que lhe confessara ser um jogador por impulso, sabendo que aquele dado seria importante para o futuro de ambos.

A chuva lá fora não podia ser mais clara: Temperance Brennan amava Seeley Booth. Amava aquele sorriso, aquele coração que lhe confiara p seu ponto fraco sem saber o amanhã.

**Припев**/ _Refrain _/ Refrão:

**Зачем****она****тогда****о****чувствах****солгала****?**

_Why did she lie about her feelings?_

Porque é que ela mentiu sobre seus sentimentos? 

**Зачем всё это? зачем?**

_What for was all of this? __What for?_

Para quê foi tudo isso? Para quê? 

**Зачем****она****тогда****о****чувствах****солгала****?**

_Why did she lie about her feelings?_

Porque é que ela mentiu sobre seus sentimentos? 

**Зачем всё это? зачем?**

_What was this all for? __What for?_

para quê foi tudo isso? Para quê? 

Olhando em frente, com a visão turva por algo húmido, o ex-ranger via a luz da lua iluminar-lhe o corredor da entrada.

Com as lágrimas banhando-lhe o rosto, a antropóloga forense observava a lua cintilante ao mesmo tempo que o seu interior escurecia.

**Зачем всё это? зачем?**

_What was this all for?_

Para que era isso tudo? 

**кто скажет?**

_Who can tell?_

Quem pode dizer? 

**Зачем****всё****это****? ****зачем****?**

_What was this all for?_

Para que era isso tudo? 

**кто скажет?**

_Who can tell?_

Quem pode dizer?

Booth mentira-lhe descaradamente… Seguir em frente e encontrar outro alguém era algo que já tentara… Não dera certo. Era a ela que o seu coração pertencia! Caraças! Quando um dos manda-chuvas do narcotráfico mexicano fizera correr a mensagem que a sua parceira seria morta, ele não hesitara em ameaçar o bandalho num beco escuro! No grande coração de leão dele, havia apenas duas pessoas que lhe tirariam as forças caso algo de mal acontecesse: Parker, o seu filho e Brennan, a sua parceira.

As lágrimas de Brannan não cessavam. Como pudera ser capaz de lhe pedir para continuarem a trabalhar juntos quando ela própria mentira daquela maneira? A antropóloga mirou o seu reflexo na janela, perguntando-se se era mesmo ela quem estava a sofrer por algo que sempre deixara para segundo plano: sentimentos. Sim, era ela. O cérebro dela não fora capaz de oprimir as reacções que ele provocava nela e apaixonara-se pelo carácter e espírito dele. A mente regressara aquele momento em que ele a resgatara e se propusera a dançar uma noite inteira com ela, só para garantir que nenhum agricultor ou camionista da cidadezinha onde tinham resolvido o último caso lhe pusesse as mãos em cima. Cérebro e coração: unidos até aos ossos; dupla imbatível, amor difícil. Ela sorriu quando algo lhe acendeu a esperança. Quem disse impossível? _(N.A./Taco uma cruciatus se algum leitor se intrometer!)_ Pois mesmo que fosse, deixou de ser! Ela tinha ficado sem pais em pequena e sem irmão na juventude; que ninguém a impedisse de ficar com ele ou levaria chumbo! Pegou nas chaves e mala e encharcada, tal como chegara a casa, rumou ao carro, debaixo de mais chuva, dirigindo-se a casa do parceiro. E ela falaria com ele. Pois nem mesmo a Marinha, o exército de Sua Majestade, os Rangers ou até Angela ou Sweets a impediriam.

Russo era uma das línguas que tinha aprendido e, por momentos, a música que rodava na rádio prendeu-lhe a atenção:

**К****чему****эти****бриллианты****,****зачем****золото****?**

_Who need these brilliants and gold?_

Quem precisa de ouro e brilhantes? 

**Она смотрит на него,**

_She looks at him,_

Ela olha para ele,

**Но****на****сердце****холодно****.**

_But still her heart is cold._

Mas o seu coração ainda é frio.

**Он****ждёт****уже****, ****который****год****, ****но****нет**

_He has been waiting for couple a years but no_

Ele tem estado à espera por dois anos, mas não 

**В****её****взгляде****он****читает****пустоту****комет****.**

_In her eyes he can see only emptiness of comets._

Nos olhos dela apenas consegue ver apenas o vazio dos cometas. 

**Он****смотрит****, ****но****он****не****видит**** ,**

_He looked but couldn't see_

Ele olhou mas não conseguia ver 

**Она****не****любит****, ****но****не****хочет****обидеть****.**

_She doesn't love him, but does not want to hurt him_

Ela não o ama, mas não quer magoá-lo 

**Как****лабиринт****, ****в****котором****нет****выхода****.**

_Like a labyrinth with no exit._

Como um labirinto sem saída.

A música era demasiado parecida com a realidade, mas era isso que ela precisava.

-Mentira! Eu amo-o!

**Секунда****на****вздох****, ****вся****жизнь****на****выдохе****...**

_Just one second for a sigh, all life on an exhalation._

Só um segundo para um suspiro, toda a vida numa expiração. 

**Остаётся только падать вниз.**

_And the only thing that remains - is to fall down_

E a única coisa que resta é cair 

**Он****на****охоте****её****сердце****главный****приз****!**

_He's hunting –her heart is the capital prize_

Ele anda à caça - o seu coração é o prémio máximo 

**Как****будто****у****него****нет****других****причин****,**

_As though he doesn't have other reasons,_

Embora ele não tenha outras razões, 

**А****у****неё****уже****нет****других****мужчин**** .**

_And as though she already doesn't have another men._

E embora ela já não tenha outro homem. 

**И****в****этот****вечер****он****уйдёт****ни****с****чем****.**

_And this evening as usual he will leave with nothing_

E esta noite, como de costume, ele sairá sem nada 

**Он****на****свободе****, ****но****она****как****плен****.**

_He's free, but she is like captivity to him._

Ele é livre, mas ela é como cativeiro para ele. 

**Стук****в****груди****, ****но****он****не****чувствует****пульса**

_Beating in his breast, but he doesn't feel his pulse_

Batendo no peito, mas ele não sente a pulsação. 

**Мысли****о****любви****, ****но****без****единого****чувства****.**

_Thoughts about love but never a feeling._

Pensamentos sobre o amor, mas jamais um sentimento.

O telemóvel toca.

-Booth.

-Olá… er… É o Sweets. Não precisas de dizer nada, eu só liguei para dizer que lamento e…

-Não… lamentes. Eu sou o jogador, tinha de arriscar. Game over, Sweets.

-Mas vocês estão apaix…

-Eu _estou_, ela… acha que não sabe amar. Game over.

Desligou.

A polícia. Raios!

-Boa noite, Ms. Estamos a efectuar…

-Temperance Brannan, antropóloga forense do Jeffersonian Institute. Ligue amanhã para o FBI e peça para falar com o Agente Especial Seeley Booth. Eu _tenho_ de ir ter com ele. _Por favor! _Pode ser a minha última oportunidade! – o polícia sorriu. Os olhos dela queimavam de desespero e esperança.

-Vá lá, Ms. Brennan e cumprimentos ao Seeley. Diga-lhe que um dia destes temos de ir beber um copo. Não o vejo desde os Rangers e… - mas ela já tinha arrancado. – _E_ tenho a ligeira impressão que o copo vai ser na despedida de solteiro…

**В****её****глазах****горят****огни****,**

_Flames are burning in her eyes_

Chamas estão ardendo nos olhos dela 

**Но****он****не****видит****в****Них****любви****.**

_But still he doesn't see love in this eyes._

Mas ele ainda não vê o amor naqueles olhos. 

**Бриллианты****и****цветы****ей****вовсе****не****нужны**

_She really doesn't need the brilliants and flowers_

Ela realmente não precisa de brilhantes e flores 

**Ей****не****нужны****его****слова****,**

_She really doesn't need his words,_

Ela realmente não precisa das suas palavras, 

**От них лишь кругом голова**

_They just make her head whirlling_

Elas apenas fazem a sua cabeça andar à roda 

**И****каждый****вечер****не****спеша**** ,**

_And every evening, very slowly_

E todas as noites, bem devagar 

**Она****идёт****домой****одна****.**

_She is going home_

Ela vai para casa

**Припев**/_Refrein _/ Refrão

**Зачем****Ей****все****шелка****, ****цветные****облака****?**

_What for does she need all this silks, various colored clouds?_

Para que ela precisa de todas estas sedas, variadas nuvens coloridas? 

**Зачем всё это? Зачем?**

_What for all of this? __What for?_

Para quê tudo isso? Para quê? 

**Зачем****Ей****все****шелка****, ****цветные****облака****?**

_What for does she need all this silks, various colored clouds?_

Para que ela precisa de todas estas sedas, variadas nuvens coloridas? 

**Зачем всё это? Зачем?**

_What for all of this? __What for?_

Para quê tudo isso? Para quê?

A campainha. Mesmo encostado à porta, abri-lá era difícil pois qualquer visita não seria ela. Se sozinho lhe custava respirar, que faria acompanhado? Uma, duas, três, quatro… Quem seria? Se fosse Jared, esperava que o motivo fosse de vida ou de morte; Sweets levaria com a porta na cara; o único com quem talvez falaria seria com Hodgins. Também ele já estivera melhor por causa de alguém que não planeava o futuro. Mais toques. Levantou-se e abriu a porta com brusquisão.

-Mas quem… - calou-se. Era ela!

Os olhos dela iluminaram-se. Era ele: mesmo molhado, mas mais seco que ela, mesmo com os olhos lacrimejantes, era ele.

-É sempre o homem que diz: "-Eu sabia." Um resultado diferente?

**Быть****вместе****с****ней****его****мечта**** ,**

_His dream is to be with her_

O sonho dele é estar com ela 

**Но****в****её****сердце****пустота****.**

_But there's emptiness in her heart._

Mas há um vazio no seu coração. 

**Пусть время движется вперёд,**

_Let the time passing by_

Deixa o tempo passar 

**Его****надежда****не****умрет****!**

_But his hope will never die!_

Mas a esperança dele nunca morrerá!

-Um resultado diferente, uma equação diferente, uma realidade diferente. Nada de velho, Bones. Uma coisa que enlouquece, que não acontece duas vezes da mesma maneira.

-Como se chama? – perguntou ela, mesmo sabendo a resposta.

-Amor.

Ele sorriu, doce, e beijou-a. O beijo foi terno mas urgente, com resquícios de vitória. Mas algo o alarmou: ela estava gelada! Poderia facilmente apanhar uma constipação ou até uma pneumonia!

-Entra. – conduziu-a até ao seu quarto, a divisão mais quente do apartamento. – Seria melhor se tirasses as roupas, Bones. No estado em que estás não posso pôr-te já na banheira, tenho de aquecer-te primeiro; poderias até desmaiar com o choque térmico.

-M-m-mas B-B-Booth, eu n-n-não quero ficar sem d-d-dedos dos pés! – mesmo assim ficou apenas de lingerie. Booth foi buscar um cobertor com ar de ser usado pelos esquimós e começou a tirar a roupa, ficando apenas de shorts pretos (N.A./Ai minha santa mãe! Que visão!) – B-B-Booth, que estás a f-f-fazer? – ele cobriu-a e abraçou-a, tentando aquecê-la.

-Regras de sobrevivência. O choque térmico poderia provocar-te danos, assim como a hipotermia. Pensei que soubesses…

-Nunca trabalhei em situações geladas sem ti, sem o FBI e o Jeffersonian de acompanhamento. – disse, abraçando-o em busca daquele calor. Ele estremeceu quando os seios dela, erectos pelo frio, se encostaram ao peito e pontapeou-se por pensar em _sexo_ naquela hora, com ela naquele estado. Não que isso a deixasse menos atraente, de jeito nenhum.

-Booth? Podes aumentar o aquecimento? – ela mal acabara de falar já ele se tinha levantado, aumentado o aquecimento e voltara para junto dela. – Obrigada. Por tudo. – aquele "tudo" tinha mais significado do que o recomendável, mas querem saber? Pergunta mais tarde que o cafuné está bom demais! Ele fazia festinhas nas costas dela e ela ouvia o coração acelerado dele, perguntando-se o porquê de ele estar assim.

-Booth?

-Sim, Bones?

-A regra de "não relações" do FBI ainda funciona? – fitou-o, mordendo o lábio, os olhos viajando entre os olhos e a boca.

-Quero que arda no inferno. Porquê?

Nenhum deles resistiu mais que isto. _(N.A./Sabem aquilo do "Não é nada do que vocês estão a pensar, suas mentes pervertidas?" Pois agora é _exactamente_ o que estão a pensar!)_Durante o resto da noite, nenhum deles pensou no dia de amanhã. _(N.A./Que foi? Ele é um Agente Especial do FBI, ex-ranger e ela já viajou pelo mundo, chegando mesmo a partir o nariz a um manda-chuva do narcotráfico. Resistência é o que não falta, né?)_

Amanheceu. Pouco passava das dez quando o a campainha tocou e o pequeno Parker entrou pela casa. _(N.A./Ele tem chaves, ok? Não queremos um Seeley Booth como veio ao mundo a abrir a porta… *inspira pela boca abruptamente pela boca* Mentira, rebobina! Booth, a porta!)_

-Papá? Onde estás? Ah, estás aqui! – disse o pequeno, saltando para o meio do casal. – Olá, Bones! – disse, dando um beijo fofo na bochecha dela.

-Olá Parker! Estás bom? – disse ela, sorridente e num tom maternal, não conseguindo evitá-lo.

-Estou muito bem! – Parker fita-os atentamente – Papá, a Bones dormiu contigo?

-Hein? – fazendo-se de desentendido. Ele entende isto como um sim, encolhendo os ombros e sorrindo.

-Agora que és namorada do papá, posso continuar a ir à piscina?

-Claro, meu anjo! Queres ir?

-Agora? – interrogam os Booth.

-Claro! Damos uns mergulhos, almoçamos e depois vamos ao cinema. Ouvi dizer que andas a pedir ao teu papá para ir ver um filme, mas ele está sempre ocupado. Queres?

-Sim,… er… Como é que eu te chamo?

-Diz-se madrasta, filho. – ajuda Booth, piscando o olho à mulher presente. Sim, aquilo _era_ um namoro! Ela sorriu.

-Não! – Parker cruzou os braços e fez má cara. – Madrastas são feias, velhas, curvadas, com verrugas e voz assustadora! E a Bones não é assim! Ela é bonita, nova, direita, com voz muito bonita e olhos cor do céu! Posso chamar-te mamã?

-Claro que podes! Mas a tua mãe não vai ficar triste?

-É claro que não! Olha, papá, tenho duas mamãs! Sou um sortudo! – o loirinho abraça Temperance e ela retribui.

-Mamã, tu não vais deixar o papá nunca, pois não?

-Não, meu pequeno. – olha nos olhos do homem que ama e sorri. – Estarei ao lado dele até o meu coração deixar de bater. – pensa no quanto lhe doeu vê-lo em coma e corrige-se. – talvez até depois…

**Припев**/_Refrein _/ Refrão

**Зачем****Ей****все****шелка****, ****цветные****облака****?**

_What for does she need all this silks, various colored clouds?_

Para que ela precisa de todas estas sedas, variadas nuvens coloridas? 

**Зачем всё это? Зачем?**

_What for all of this? __What for?_

Para quê tudo isso? Para quê? 

**Зачем****Ей****все****шелка****, ****цветные****облака****?**

_What for does she need all this silks, various colored clouds?_

Para que ela precisa de todas estas sedas, variadas nuvens coloridas? 

**Зачем всё это? Зачем?**

_What for all of this? __What for?_

Para quê tudo isso? Para quê? 

**Зачем****Ей****все****шелка****, ****цветные****облака****?**

_What for does she need all this silks, various colored clouds?_

Para que ela precisa de todas estas sedas, variadas nuvens coloridas? 

**Зачем всё это? Зачем?**

_What for all of this? __What for?_

Para quê tudo isso? Para quê?


End file.
